runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends caverns
The Legends caverns are caves in the jungle on the south of Karamja which are first accessed during the Legend's Quest. This dungeon is typically only used to complete the quest, it is difficult to reach afterwards and seldom returned to. Entrance The entrance is marked by what Gujuo calls "divine geometry", three rocks and three Palm trees. The rocks may be searched and crawled with level 50 Agility. The player will sometimes get stuck in the narrow crevice and hardly make it out, damaging for 5 hits. Guide to the Upper Caverns This guide is for those who have already completed the Legend's Quest. It is recommended to follow the quest guide (Legend's Quest) if you haven't yet done the quest. # Go to west Kharazi Jungle (Machete and Axe ) # Search the rock and go down # In Ungadulu's cave search the north-eastern Bookcase to climb through the hole # Picklock Ancient Wooden Doors (50 Thieving and Lockpick ) # Smash the Boulders (Pickaxe ) # Push the Heavy Metal Gate (50 Strength required) # Go through the room with level 80 Death Wings # Jump Ruined wall (50 Agility) # Use Ancient Wall (SMELL runes are no longer needed after the quest) # Cast Charge air orb, Charge water orb, Charge earth orb or Charge Fire Orb on the Dark Metal Gate (Cosmic-Runes , Unpowered orb , Elemental Runes) You will now be in the room with the Strange Barrels. In the quest, the player can go down the Wooden Beam by drinking Gujuo Potion and using a rope on it to produce scenery object called "Rope down into darkness". But this is no longer possible after the quest because player is unable to create any more Gujuo Potions. Using ropes on the beam will only make them snap and disappear. Lower Caverns The lower caverns contain Rock Hewn Stairs and Rocky Walkways that can be descended with level 50 Agility. Player may fail the obstacles and fall for damage. In the bottom there is dragon-shaped cavern with Ancient Lava Furnace, Irvig Senay, Ranalph Devere, San Tojalon, Pile of rubbles and empty rocks. Cavernous Opening can be entered once the glowing red crystal is placed on it. The final section is the source of pure water and it contains Lesser Demons, more rocks and some Giant Spiders. Monsters *Death wings (level 80) These monster can be found in the lower section after the Strange Barrels room during the quest: *4 Giant Spiders (level 8) (at the source of Holy Water) *4 San Tojalon (level 120) *4 Irvig Senay (level 125) *4 Ranalph Devere (level 130) *4 Lesser demons (level 79) *Nezikchened (level 172) Other features * Ungadulu surrounded by flamewalls - a jungle shaman ** Crude bed that can be searched for Scatched notes ** Crate that contains Scribbled notes ** Table that contains Scrawled notes ** Bookcases ** Crude Desk that contains Shamans Tome *Viyeldi - a spirit found in the caverns *Echned Zekin - a disguise of Nezikchened Category:Dungeons Category:Needs image Category:Locations Category:Karamja Category:Kharazi Jungle Category:Legends caverns